Blot 'Dolls'
Scourge says, "I'm in NCC's training room. If you want a lesson, then GET IN HERE! NOW! GRAAH!" Rumble says, "Scourge 'n' me are gonna school all you suckas!" Scourge has his back to the door and arms folded across his chest. "Well?!" he shouts, when the door opens. Avalanche tromps on in, grinning all the while. "Ah, it has been some time since I have been able to fight an able opponent. This is gonna be fun, I am thinking?" NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Contents: Avalanche Rumble Scourge Killpuncher - Training Drone Blot Monster trudges in a slick snail trail of slop streaming behind him. The foul smell most likely proceeds him....."BLOT hear him say GRAAAH!" apparently that's terrorcon for come on in too. Scourge smirks, back still to Avalanche. Without any preamble, without so much as a word, or even a snarl or roar, the Sweep spins, laser blaster in hand, and fires it at Avalanche's face. With the blasts in the air, he finally breaks that silence and spits the question, "Which pathetic underling are you?" Combat: Scourge misses Avalanche with his Laser Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Avalanche tilts his head to the side, the blast flying free of the behemoth of a mech. "I am being, Avalanche!" Roars the Horrorcon, as he begins to charge at Scourge. "You should've made that count!" He laughs aloud, clearly enjoying that things are already beginning. "Now feel the my wrath!!!" His arm pulling back, and then being tossed at the Sweep Commander. A deadly ebon fist, is sent flying at Scourge. Combat: Avalanche misses Scourge with his Punch attack! Scourge flies backwards into the air away from the fist, transforming into a smooth, oblong disc as he backs up. Rotating in a quick circle around Avalanche, a glowy yellow tractor beam shoots out, grabbing for Avalanche. "Wrath is for lesser beings," he growls. "Don't think you can just get by on wrath." Scourge transforms into his Sweep Spacecraft mode. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: Avalanche has been temporarily incapacitated. With a low growl, Sinnertwin transforms into a two headed beast. Rumble cheers on Scourge from the stands. "Yeah, get 'im, get 'im!" Avalanche is definitely immobilized by the tractor beam, but if Scourge actually thinks he can pull the much larger Horrorcon to him. Well, that is a whole different matter. All that Scourge gets, is a grin. "Whatever you say, words are cheap. Lets us be fighting! I didnt come to converse." "What's happening and why should I care?" Sinnertwin grunts as he magically appears in what little audience there is. He actually just used the door and walked in without anyone noticing but, whatever. Sweep Spacecraft zips around the room in a circle like a ball on a tether centered on Avalanche. "And I didn't come here to entertain you!" he shouts, powering up three extremely bright nodes on his weapons tower. The beams slice through space, sizzling as air molecules are ripped apart into their constituents, and they shower Avalanche with the energy of a miniature sun. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Disintegrator Beams attack! Blot Monster plomps down infront of one of the holo screens his monster mode leggs forming a 'V' that will soon be stage for his own little fight scene. Blot reaches beneath one of his armpits and dislodges a glob of glop with play-doh like consistency. With tremendous effort Blot starts forming the blob into a kinda' Scourge looking doll. Mechanical Orthrus stares at Blot from his position with only the most disgusted and shameful of looks. So, pretty much how he always looks. Avalanche is struck by the attack, his armor heating up to a bright orange glow and slowing away slightly. However, this earns only a small grunt of pain from the juggernaut. "Oh but I came for entertainment." He retorts, and then leaps into the air and after the Sweep. Sure, Scourge is quick, however, speed can definitely be used against you if you're careless. Swinging his energon hammer free, Avalanche tries to strike at the Unicronian. Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Energon Warhammer attack! "Scourge is beatin' up that tiger mope," Rumble asides to Sinnertwin. "Oh, good," Sinnertwin responds. "I think anything that runs on four legs and isn't a Terrorcon needs to be euthanized. Predacons included." He narrows his eyes and grunts. "...Especially Predacons." Sweep Spacecraft is moving too quickly in its arc to be struck by the hammer, stopping on a dime and looping over the head of the other warrior while firing purple disruptor blasts out of its weapon tower. "You came here for /challenge/," he snarls. "To make yourself better than the Autobots! Service to our Lord Galvatron is not for your mere /enjoyment/, poltroon!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Disruptor attack! Avalanche leaps to the side, and now has his openning that he needed. As Scourge was now on a strafing run to hit the Horrorcon. "Battle IS enjoyment!" He calls back, and pulls out his ranged weapon. Quickly loading a shell, Avalanche aims and 'Ploomp'! A grenade is fired straight at the sweep commander. Obviously, talking to Scourge is like talking to a wall with propaganda on it. It doesn't listen, but annoys the glitch out of you. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Grenade Launcher attack! Sweep Spacecraft rolls swiftly out of the way of the grenade, able to fly so fast and so precisely that it almost seems as if he /disappears/ and /reappears/ on the other side of Avalanche before the explosive strikes the far wall. "Battle is battle!" he retorts, firing a spray of flechettes at Avalanche's back. "Enjoyment is self-serving. Lord Galvatron commands that you fight passionately in his name, for /his/ goals. Not /yours/!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Flechette Launcher (Pistol) attack! Blot Monster sits his crude Sweep doll down and goes for a second gob of gunk this one being a bit larger but deffinately not to scale....Blot is the sculptor here we're lucky they resemble humaniods. Now with the second doll complete he picks up the Scourge figure and sweeps it thru the air adding his own WOOOOSH! sounds. "Can't hit me! HA HA HA" he adds in his best Scourge voice. The other figure bounds around helplessly on the mini battle field, "I dumb cat!" he replies in his best girly voice. Avalanche jumps back and away from the flechette attack, and simply shakes his head. Without so much as a reply, Avalanche continues to try and keep Scourge on the offensive. Or maybe it's all this loyalty talk that's making him miss, whatever the case. Avalanche tries to throw a kick at the much faster Sweep. Combat: Avalanche strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Kick attack! Sweep Spacecraft clanks loudly under the impact of the foot, rolls away and then backs off to the far reaches of the room. A thin green beam shoots out from the front of the Sweep, scanning the large mech. "Yes! Good! /Show/ me what you have. Your bravado has no currency here." Combat: Scourge analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses. Avalanche continues with his silent fury, tromping towards the Unicronian with undue enjoyment. The large mech is twice the size of Scourge, and definitely can throw that extra mass around. One thing all quick mech's share, is the weakness of being caught. Scourge may well be an exception to this, but only the battle can really decide that. Raising both of his fists into the air, Avalanche tries to bring them down on top of the Sweep craft. Combat: Avalanche strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Smash attack! Blot Monster slams the foot like section of his Avalanche doll into the scourge doll, "THWAP!" his own sweet special effects. He then zips away with the Scourge figure only to slam the Avalanche doll into Scourge again, "SKOOSH!". The two dolls seem to be taking a beating and have kinda' lost thier shape a bit and little puddles of slop litter the Blot Battlefield. Sweep Spacecraft slams into the ground under the impact, then bounces up into the air again, around Avalanche, firing the yellow tractor lasso again as he seeks to pull the large mech back toward the center of the room and hold him there. "Ha ha!" he barks his laugh. "Physical primitives!" he exclaims with some amusement. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Laser Lasso attack! Sunder arrives from the NCC Arena. Sunder has arrived. Avalanche Actually rolls off to the side, acoiding the tractor beam again. Shaking his head. "Arrogance." He says towards the now motionless Sweep. Running at the Sweep commander, Avalanche begins to transform into his tiger mode. Hydraulics lock and hiss, as the prepare for a most devastating attack. Jumping to the side, Avalanche then tries to literally pounce onto Scourge. His claws falling, and his jaws snapping, in an attempt to catch the Unicronian. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Combat: Mecha Tiger misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Crushing Pounce attack! Sweep Spacecraft snaps up out of the way at the last nanosecond, scraping around the tiger and winding up on the other end of the room again. "ARROGANCE IS A VIRTUE!" he shouts deafeningly, the words echoing throughout the room. "If you truly followed the example of Lord Galvatron you'd know it." With a heavy, deep hum, the Sweep's engines charge up, and in a blur he rockets across the room at the cat. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Mecha Tiger with his Intercept attack! Mecha Tiger bellows out in pain, as the rockets just explode all about his form. The following explosions engulfing his form in a torrent of flames and debris. Smoke rising up and enshrouding his massive form. For a moment, there doesn't seem to be movement, not a single trace of it. Though slowly, wisps of smoke following a heavily damaged from out of the cloud. "Very nice." He says, wiping some energon from his metallic lips. "You'll have to do more than that, though..." Having transformed inside the cloud, Avalanche was able to load up another shell into his grenade launcher. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Combat: Avalanche strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Grenade Launcher attack! Sweep Spacecraft rebounds off of the mechanical cat, catching the explosion in one of his engines, which sputters. Shifting around in a wide arc, the Sweep begins firing a rain of tiny purple disruptor blasts at Avalanche's torso, rolling and gaining altitude as he does. "I don't have to do anything except show you your place," he growls. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Disruptor attack! Blot Monster bends his Avalanche toy down into a more feline look and proceeds to bound about the Blot arena. Meanwhile the scourge doll zips overhead with more WHOOOSH sounds. The two miss and connect a few times then the Scourge doll is raised up as high as Blot can reach then comes crashing down on the cat-like figure. "GALVATRON!" Blot exclaims as the Scourge battle cry squishing the Avalanche doll with his Scourge toy. Avalanche jumps to the side, and lets loose a guffaw of laughter. "This is so enjoyable. I LOVE IT!!" He calls out, and charges at the Sweep craft. "It's so very uncommon to fight someone on my footing!" He rears back his right fist, and tries to throw it at the Sweep craft with what he can muster. However, Avalanche tries to remain fleet of foot, trying to run down Scourge's energy reserves. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Punch attack! Sweep Spacecraft 'ducks,' inverted, higher into the air than the swinging fist. "You should love nothing but /Lord Galvatron/, whelp!" he shouts back, pulling up into a loop and dropping a spray of tiny explosives out of a hatch on his underside. Smoke bombs, it seems, as he uses them as cover to go charge up his engines. "Well? Are you going to stand there and spew your self-gratifying refuse all over the room, or will you humble yourself by the will of your master?!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avalanche also uses Scourge's tactic to his advantage. falling back into the smoke itself, and using it for cover. "You forget Scourge, you're not the only one who has increased senses. This only aides us both, Comrade." He cackles, and uses this time to re-energize his form. "We're not so different, but, you are being so loud...for a -hunter-." Combat: Avalanche takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sweep Spacecraft hovers on the far side of the room, waiting. "If I were hunting you, you would be dead," he growls as the scanning beam passes laterally across Avalanche's form. "I am here to /train/, to further our Lord's conquest and glory." Combat: Scourge analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses. Avalanche leaps from the smoke, as the beam scans through the cover. "Whatever you say, I just want to enjoy this!" The from trails smoke lines behind him, as he is able to get above the Sweep. His energon warhammer in hand now, cutting his rockets boosters, and beginning his descent down on top of the Unicronian. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Energon Warhammer attack! Again the two dolls face off neither of them holding thier shape very well as he slams them together several times or swings and misses. It's hard to tell which doll is winning Blot doesn't have the finesse to use ranged attacks so they've just been slammed into one another. Now they're near identical shapeless gobs of slop in Blot's claws. Sweep Spacecraft crosses the room in half a second, gone from underneath the hammer by the time Avalanche can bring it to bear. The Sweep transforms in midair, already flying closer on a return vector. "If all you can think of is yourself, you are worthless beyond nothing," he scowls, charging up the weird little gun on top of his head and firing a pale green beam at Avalanche. Sweep Spacecraft transforms into his Scourge mode. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scourge strikes Avalanche with his Acid Ray attack! "When is one of them going to die?" Sinnertwin says with a cough. Avalanche takes the headshot, and sneers from the attack. However, he continues to charge at the Unicronian. "Finally decided to face me like a REAL MECH?" He cackles, and tries to literally body slam into Scourge's form. "If that is your preference!!" The behemoth is he doesn't land on top of Scourge, is literally enough weight to cause the floor to crater under him Combat: Avalanche misses Scourge with his Smash attack! Scourge spits, "I don't have to follow your outdated, decrepit forms," as he steps neatly out of the way. He transforms again and fires a spray of flechettes as he falls back from the large Decepticon. "Or are you so overspecialized you can't compete on any field?" Scourge transforms into his Sweep Spacecraft mode. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Flechette Spray (Pistol) attack! Avalanche raises his hand up, and takes the flechette's with little to no effort. "Sure, we'll go with that. A leader who can barely hit me, says I can't compete. Do you lull youself into a false sense of security with those words?" He grins, and swings another punch towards the Sweep commander. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Punch attack! Sweep Spacecraft flashes out of the way, saying nothing, simply opening up with a bright white barrage of lasers. Then he's on the other side of the room again, just a hypersonic streak moving and pausing, moving and pausing. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Laser Cannon (Disruptor) attack! Rumble shrugs at Sinnertwin. "I dunno, sometimes it takes a while for Scourge to finish beating a guy." Avalanche takes the tiny arms fire, the small bolts leaving tiny burn marks upon his un-armored form. "Pitiful." He says, before slamming his fists into the floor, and causing a massive chunk of it to fly up. Catching it, he begins to block the incoming blows from the laser fire. Then trying to catch Scourge off guard, Avalanche charges at him with the slab, using it like a battering ram! Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his full on collision! (Kick) attack! Sweep Spacecraft is just too fast, moving above and to the side of the battering ram, arcing around behind Avalanche once more. "You'll die from a thousand microfractures before your enemy falls if that's the best you can put against him, idiot," Scourge scoffs. Little ports open up on the front of the Sweep, and tiny electromagnetically accelerated bullets tear out toward Avalanche. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Micro Gauss Cannon (Pistol) attack! Avalanche uses the same slab, to deflect the bullets. The make shift shield is then tossed to the side, and that all too familiar grenade launcher is brought out. Using the slab to prevent Scourge from seeing, Avalanche definitely has the time to surprise the Sweep with his weapon. 'Ploomp'! Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Grenade Launcher attack! Sweep Spacecraft cuts his drives and touches down on the floor for a microsecond to allow the grenade to pass, then zooms back up toward Avalanche's face. The Sweep breaks off at the last moment, reversing direction abruptly and firing a cascade of new disruptor bolts before moving around the room in a wide arc again. "Your rebuttal is weak, apostate," he growls. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Avalanche with his Disruptor attack! Blot Monster's attention span isn't big enough for this fight. He starts to lose interest and begins crafting a new doll from the same stinky pliable goop. Avalanche laughs, as he continues to sidestep the Sweep Commander's attacks. "Really, this coming from a -leader- who seems to have trouble with -underlings-? He raises his fist back, and throws it at the Unicronian. "I doubt you've really considered this?" Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Punch attack! Sweep Spacecraft isn't anywhere near the punch by the time it connects with where he at one point /was/. "You overestimate your worth, whelp," he growls, making another scan of his target. Combat: Scourge analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses. Combat: Avalanche takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avalanche jumps back, as he watches the Sweep scan him once again. "Come now, I overestimate mine? All I have said, was I enjoyed to fight. You're the only one bringing personal grandeur into this." Sweep Spacecraft hovers there on the far side of the room. "And that's your apostasy, cur," he snarls. "You are here by his will, and for his will, and nothing more." The Sweep fires a barrage of disruptor bolts, then flies directly at his opponent. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Disruptor attack! Avalanche Takes the blow, and buckles slightly from it. "Whatever, you just enjoy the sound of your own vocalizer." Roaring allowed, the Horrorcon charges at the Sweep, reaching back and unlatching his hammer. The spinning about, Avalanche tries to slam it into the Sweep Craft. Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Energon Warhammer attack! Sweep Spacecraft just isn't ever where he seems to be, rotating sideways and actually passing around Avalanche's legs as the hammer swings. The Sweep spins around and begins to fire, withdrawing to the opposite corner. "You're the one spouting insipid heresy!" he bellows. "Or are you losing your nerve, and hoping to win on nothing more than worthless insults?" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Avalanche with his Flechette Spray (Pistol) attack! Avalanche continues to take the small blows, but he's most certainly slowing down from the onslaught. "I just think it's funny, that you act like you're some Cybertronian holy roller. Galvatron's will doesn't need to be said...only done." Flinging a kick, Avalanche attempts to connect with it Combat: Avalanche strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Kick attack! Sweep Spacecraft takes the blow on the nose, or bow, or whatever you call the front of this thing. It bounces backwards into the wall, inverts, and flies along up toward the ceiling, moving away from Avalanche for a time. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avalanche falls down into his tiger mode, and begins to slash at the Sweep craft. The beast snarling it's fury to the...rather bored crowd of onlookers. Combat: Avalanche misses Sweep Spacecraft with his mad slashing (Punch) attack! Sweep Spacecraft transforms and passes overhead, firing his green ray again at Avalanche. "Beast," he spits the word. "When will you learn to honor more than just yourself." Sweep Spacecraft transforms into his Scourge mode. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scourge strikes Avalanche with his Acid Ray attack! Combat: Avalanche falls to the ground, unconscious. Sinnertwin unfolds into his robot mode. Egads! Avalanche takes the shot to his chest, and the damage is too much for the mech. He falls over, and lies on the ground, unconscious. Sinnertwin stands up and applauds. "THANK GOD IT'S OVER." "Welp" says Rumble, "That was pretty much like I was expecting." Scourge touches down and stalks over to the holographic controls. "Simulation /over/!" he announces, slamming his fist down on the panel to shut down the holographic systems. "Next time, I want an opponent who isn't here just for his own petty amusement," he scoffs, folding his arms across his chest and turning to face the gallery. Blot Monster hasn't been paying much attention the two smushed globs of scourge and avalanche rest somewhere near his knees....He looks up to the monitor Scourge finally the victor. Blot scoops up the Scourge doll in both claws raising it above his head and then proceeds to smash the Avalanche doll into a puddle while shouting things like "GALVATRON!" "OUR LORD!" "SCOURGE BEST!" and "SKOOSH!" in his best Scourge voice. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Neutral. Avalanche fizzles a bit, before the simulation ends. The holographic damage disperses, and the Decepticon comes back online. "An opponent is an opponent. You dont normally choose." He grins, and rises back up. Combat: Avalanche resets himself. Scourge glares menacingly at Avalanche. "Yes," he agrees, rubbing the back of his hand against his chin. "The ones with purpose are more dangerous than likes of you." Combat: Scourge resets himself. Avalanche grins, "So, that's why high and mighty had to take this long? A bit dislusional, dont you think, comrade?" Blot Monster zips the Scourge doll victoriously thru the air a couple times with the added SWOOOOSH effects. The celebration is cut short though as Blot chomps the top 'head' region of the doll off. "BLOT BEST!" the beast exclaims while munching on the gob of foul goo. It ends as usual....Blot the victor yet again! Rumble applauds politely. Well, mock-politely, Rumble isn't really capable of being polite. "I dunno if he really learned anything innat tutorial session thing, Scourge." Scourge spits, "Comrade?" He turns and stalks to the door. "You're no longer allowed to address me, ant, until you learn some respect for Lord Galvatron and the executors of his authority." Fusillade has arrived. Avalanche chuckles and waves a dismissive hand. "Da, executor." He does in a whatever manner. "Plus from my optics, it is you, who looks like ant." A hearty chuckle leaving the mech, as he speaks. The Horrorcon just pleasantly makes his way from the arena. "Good luck, comrade Blot!" Scourge turns. "Decepticons. /Loyal/ Decepticons. /Explain/ to him how we treat those who deny the Will of our Lord Galvatron." Sinnertwin raises his fists in the air and hollers, "WE PUNCH THEM UNTIL THEY SPIT THEIR GUTS OUT!" "We disintegrate 'em at their coronations!" chips in Rumble. Scourge smirks. "If he keeps at it, I want him dragged outside, his limbs ripped off, and the working parts of him sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Then he'll have plenty of time to think about what he has to say." Sinnertwin picks up a convieniently placed table and throws it, "YEAH! LET'S FORM AN ANGRY MOB!" Avalanche grins and turns around slightly at that, "Sounds most sadistic. That I must agree with. Though my brother, may have something else to say about that." Then a table is tossed?! How does furniture always bend space/time to get in such at such CRUCIAL moments!? Movie magic, baby. Movie magic. Scourge's expression doesn't change. "If he dissents, he can join you." Fusillade vanishes out of reality. Fusillade has left. "Anarchy!" shouts Rumble, spray-painting a big A on the wall. Avalanche chuckles, "Da da, we'll have to see what the future holds." Turning his back, Avalanche makes his way out of the arena. Sinnertwin begins to burn a pile of books, "FIGHT THE POWER!" Avalanche vanishes out of reality. Avalanche has left. Sinnertwin says, "Really? Is this really a free invitation to punch someone?" Blot Monster gets tired of all the excitement and waddles on out. His tiny processor has come up with a grand idea! Well grand on the Blot scale. Dr. Excise says, "What'd whatshisname do, Commander Scourge sir?" Blot Monster pauses a moment and turns to Sinnertwin, "Yous help BLOT!" he grins a toothy grin. "BLOT have mission." His ears are probably on the verge of smoking his feable processor having possibly the greatest scheme it's ever produced. Sinnertwin turns away from his table throwing and book burning to stare at Blot. "Ohhh? A mission? This'll be good. Lead the way, little man." Scourge spits, "Holding his own pleasure in higher esteem than the glory of Lord Galvatron, and insulting his superior with familiar and condescending address." Dr. Excise sounds horrified, "That's awful!" Avalanche says, "Da, Decepticon's shouldn't enjoy battle...it seems." Blot Monster waddles on....with partner in crime in tow. He leaves the smashed glob of an avalanche doll smashed into the floor where he was sitting beneath the arena monitor. Dr. Excise says, "Huh? I'm confused. Of course Decepticons enjoy battle. It's the law!" Avalanche says, "Comrade Scourge, doesn't believe so." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Say it is not so! Avalanche, were you disrespectful to Lord Scourge?" Dr. Excise says, "That doesn't sound like Commander Scourge to me..." Avalanche says, "Ah Sunder, good to hear from you. It would seem I was out of line. Enjoying the most glorious of battles with Scourge, to which, he says Im not allowed to enjoy." Sinnertwin says, "I saw the whole thing. Avalanche, the fiend, stood there and said horrible things about Scourge and Galvatron and the entire Decepticon cause!" Dr. Excise says, "Heh heh, oh well in /that/ case. I dunno if fighting Scourge would be too enjoyable, heh heh." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "You may enjoy battle, but I would suggest that in the future you sublimate that pleasure to the pleasure of serving Lord Galvatron." Dr. Excise says, "Sure wasn't enjoyable for Rodimus Prime a few days ago, eh?" Avalanche says, "Comrade Blot, could give you a demonstration. Of how I merely showed, that Galvatron's will was to be done...and not only said." Avalanche says, "He's very...skilled with dolls." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Barbie dolls?" Avalanche says, "No no, he makes his own." Blot says, "BLOT say Scourge BEST!" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "..." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "I'm scared to ask out of what." Avalanche says, "However my fellow compatriots, I can be most assuring, in saying that I follow Galvatron's will." Dr. Excise says, "Scourge is mighty Galvatron's loyal lieutenant. You must serve Scourge to serve Galvatron!" Scourge says, "I am done with the whelp. If he truly serves Lord Galvatron, he'll know what to do. If he speaks out any further offense, feel free to beat him." Avalanche says, "Why not merely serve Galvatron. We are all Decepticons under HIS powerful leadership." Dr. Excise says, "I don't think you know how a chain of command works." Avalanche says, "Oh I do, there is no reason that I can't enjoy myself, no?" Dr. Excise says, "I'm confused." Avalanche says, "It is all very confusing, I know." Dr. Excise says, "Whelp, I'm just going to assume Commander Scourge is right and you're wrong." Houston, Texas One of a handful of spaceports serving the Earth, Houston has quickly become a massive port of industry as everyone pushes into the final frontier. Trans-orbital shuttles, intrasystem transport, and even ftl-drive craft are among the tools of Houston's boom-town status. Like the other large cities of the world, it has begun to grow outward, and threatens to reach out and grab every other city in Texas in its hunger for more room. Avalanche says, "If that is your preference, then I agree with it." Sinnertwin says, "I PROPOSE AN ANGRY MOB!" Dr. Excise says, "Angry mob!" Blot says, "BLOT angry!" Sinnertwin says, "Yeah! ANGRY!" Blot Monster flies thru in robot mode scanning the ground below. Finally he sees a cemetary just outside Houston. Blot flies in low and transforms landing with a crunching thud a few tombstones crushing beneath his beastly feet. "BLOT say dis spot." he yells to the other Terrorcon. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Perhaps it would be prudent to apologize to Lord Scourge, Avalanche." Avalanche says, "Then I shall, I apologize lord Scourge. May Galvatron have mercy on my core." Since Blot is the one in charge of this expedition, it's safe to say that this can end two ways: amazingly awesome or amazingly horrible. Sinnertwin lands behind Blot and ontop of a ridiculously expensive tombstone. You know the kind: huge, kitschy, and usually accompanied by several marble angels. The whole thing creaks and large cracks spiderweb across it before finally collapsing into a pile of rubble under the Terrorcon's weight. Grasped in his hands is a large shovel. "Hrmmm...." Rumble has arrived. Blot Monster sniffs the air a moment seeking out something a bit more aged. Only the most rank and foul corpses shall do for the most rank and foul of decepticons. "BLOT find it." he says lumbering over to an especially old gravesite. The ancient tombstone is worn and covered in moss and such deffinately right up Blot's alley. "That one." he points to it with a stubby clawed arm. "Yeah, so what about it?" asks Rumble, who doesn't really get the point of this mission yet. Sinnertwin snorts at Blot and tosses the shovel to him. "Then get digging, booger. I have no intention of dirtying my hands with the stench of ancient decay. No.." He steps off the pile of rubble and saunters over to a recently filled grave. And by recent, I mean the guy died a couple months ago. "I want something newer. Something better. Something...fresher." Blot Monster is struck with the shovel a resounding "CLANG" can be heard as it bounces off his most likely hollow head. "BLOT want better toys." he grumbles to transform and get to digging. The Blot Monster isn't very suitable for digging. It's not exactly a mission but to Blot it is likely his most grand mission ever. The foul mech gets to work with the giant over-size shovel. The creature before you turns into BLOT! Rumble has wandered off meanwhile to look around the cemetary. Some of these above-ground tombs have given him an idea- converting one of his arms he hauls off and cracks a tomb open with one good strike of the piledriver, granite rubble falling around him in a heap. "What are we getting these things for anyhow? Is it our latest evil plan?" asks Rumble, sifting through the stony wreckage to haul out an aged casket. Blot fumbles with the shovel but finds it to be more trouble then it's worth. The constant leak of lubricant quickly turns the shovel far too slippery for him to handle plus his robot mode doesn't have teeth. Blot chucks the super-size shovel over his shoulder after barely breaking the ground. He'll dig much better as the Blot Monster. "BLOT want them." he replies to Rumble....no evil plan at all. Blot just wants to make toys that can bend and flex the old dried up corpses making an excellent frame for his slop to rest on plus they smell something foul to boot. Blot turns into a monstrous creature! "Yeah, /Frenzy/. Why does everything have to be an evil plan?" Sinnertwin scoffs before transforming into his totally sweet creature form. "Doesn't Soundwave let you have fun?" He begins to dig like a crazed dog before, ta dah! A casket! The Orthrus pulls it out of the hole and drags it over to Blot. "Viola. It is done. What do you say we open it up, grab the body, and throw it at that jerk Avalanche?" "Soundwave don't really concern himself with what we get up to in our spare time," says Rumble. "An' I'm Rumble." He drags his dusty casket over to Blot and wrenches it open with a few sharp tugs. "Sad shape these fleshies are in. Not even really fleshy anymore! Inferior construction." Blot Monster is a little slower then the others but gets his hole finally dug and the casket drug out near Sinner's. This casket is heavily aged and rotten it's deffinately dated back before they were placed inside a vault and mostly protected from the elements. "BLOT no throw! BLOT keep." he'll not be keen on the idea of wasting a perfectly fine toy on the likes of Avalanche. His jaws crunch down on the upper section of his casket and rip the lid free a foul cloud of decaying stink fills the air. This one is especially ripe and rank. He peers into the casket Rumble has drug over a toothy smile forming on his face, "That one good." he says grabbing up the two corpses tucking them away on his back. They soon sink into the nearly flowing ooze the beast is practically covered in. Sinnertwin throws one of his heads back and sighs, "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, whatever! You all look the same, you can't blame me for getting you guys confused." The second head pokes into the casket and clamps its jaws down on a decayed limb; eventually yanking the entire corpse out with a swift toss of the neck. "Wait, what? Toys? You're going to use these for /toys/?" It's true, Rumble and Frenzy do look almost exactly alike. Rumble doesn't seem offended. Maybe this happens a lot to him. "Who what?" Blot Monster nod nods pulling one of the now re-hydrated and slop covered corpses free. "They work better." he shows bending a now poseable figure far superior to his previous balls of slop. "This one BLOT." he's holding the very old and especially rotten corpse. Sinnertwin thinks about this for a good, long time; idly gnawing on the body Rumble dug up. "That's disgusting yet awesome. Where you going to keep them all? I think you should leave them in Scourge's room and say it was Rampage. I hate that guy." Rumble climbs on Sinnertwin to ride him like a horse. A robot hell horse. "Yeah, that guy's really fallen apart, always watchin' stupid old-lady shows like Magnum P.I. and VH-1 now. Or hey! You could show the humans. I bet they'd freak out." "/OH YEAH/! We should drag these out to the city and harass the humans!" Sinnertwin wags his tails at the thought of just being a complete dickhole to Texans. "I vote for that idea." Blot Monster shakes his head "NO" while saying, "BLOT carry them around." They should cling nicely on his back or under his arms so they're available for play whenever he'd like. It's not like they'll make him smell worse. He likes Rumble's idea....freaking people out is almost as fun as watching things explode or go SKOOSH. "And maybe get a live one." This idea is great Blot should have thought of that himself. "And then if they get mad we kill 'em!" adds Rumble, warming to the idea. "And then you got more bodies and it just keeps going." Blot Monster nod nods, "You smart." he adds with a toothy grin. Rumble is probably the smartest of the three. Sinnertwin lifts up onto his hind feet and then /slams/ his forepaws onto the ground. "LET'S DO IT! LET'S GO!" "To Texas, yeah!" Rumble pumps his fist in the air. Technically they're already in Texas but unless they're in a city it doesn't really count. Blot Monster is overly excited and begins tromping off towards Houston ready to show off his two latest and greatest toys. "BLOT share." he gurgles crushing any tombstones that happen to fall in his path. Local News Broadcaster from just outside Houston interupts your pokemon with breaking news, "We're getting reports of giant robot monsters defacing a cemetary near Houston. One of the beasts appears to have re-animated the dead with some sort of unholy space slime. It's a grim scene and I can't imagine what kind of horrible monsters would do such a thing. Local and State Authorities have arrived on the scene and are turning everyone away. We'll keep you posted with more breaking news. Channel 9 Live Action News Reporting." Hardstrike arrives from the Texas countryside. Hardstrike has arrived. Ultra Magnus arrives from the Texas countryside. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Kup has arrived. Crash has arrived. The local and state authorities have blocked off a section of highway where Blot is happily showing off his new flexible and functional toys. The Blot Monster is standing over one car of terrified terrans bashing a slime covered corpse against the window, "You like new toy?" he asks the screaming couple inside. Blot is lovin' every minute of it not only do his new toys bend and hold shape better they seem to be scaring the crap out of the locals. Kup falls forward, folding up into really old looking futuristic truck! Tailgate arrives from the Texas countryside. Tailgate has arrived. Also participating in the terror-inducing shenanigans is Sinnertwin. He stomps around in his creature mode; decaying bodies helds tightly in his mouths. Every now and then he'll drop one of them on a passing car with a hearty squish. "I don't think they're too impressed, Blot. Maybe you should make /them/ your new toys." Hardstrike's body seems to fall into itself as it compacts and folds together into his vehicle mode. Rumble is spray-painting elaborate and indecipherable tags on the buildings near Blot and breaking windows. Not as part of a mission, presumably; this is Rumble's normal state of behavior. The local and state authorities have blocked off a section of highway where Blot is happily showing off his new flexible and functional toys. Behind him lies a trail of destruction leading down from the cemetary they just dug them up from. The Blot Monster is standing over one car of terrified terrans bashing a slime covered corpse against the window, "You like new toy?" he asks the screaming couple inside. Blot is lovin' every minute of it not only do his new toys bend and hold shape better they seem to be scaring the crap out of the locals. Crash's head shunts down into his body while his shoulders snap together. A overly complicated bend and twist here and there later and he is a Picku-up Truck! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Neutral. With a low growl, Sinnertwin transforms into a two headed beast. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am blows right past the roadblocks, not because he's hot on the trail of evil Decepticons but rather because he has no idea where he is or what he's doing here. In fact, as he skids around the cops and takes a quick jaunt through the median, he's shouting, "Eat it, coppers!" and making a rude and moderately suggestive gesture with his radio antenna. Blue Pickup , strangely, isn't far behind the Tran-Am. He rolls past the barricade with a appoligetic, "Don'tmindhim,he'sspecial!" shouted to the police officers. Crash didn't even know that Tailgate didn't know where he was going. He just saw him on his way to the incident and decided to follow! How coincidental, right!? Cybertruck IS hot on the trail of Decepticons, and when the cops see him approaching with his big Autobot sigil they quickly move their barricade to let him through. "Heads up, guys, no idea what we're drivin' into... here?" As he approaches the spot where the Decepticons are playing with *dead bodies* on the highway, Kup slows as he takes in the horrible sight. "Ugghh... what the frag are they doing? And why?!" Hardstrike chugs up behind Kup and Crash, the massive cybertronian vehicle a bit off compared to the two more terran alternate modes of his companions. "Evenin'." He mutters via an audio emit, as they widen the barricade to let him through. He'd cringe if there was a face to do so with, seeing what Blot is doing with the bodies. That con has issues. Gears arrives from the Texas countryside. Gears has arrived. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am fishtails out between Kup and Crash, spraying grass and dirt and dust and foul language: "Slagging worthless no-traction GRASS!" Of course, coincidentally, he's in perfect formation with.. oh, look, other Autobots! "Oh, look, other Autobots! Hey guys! Aw, this is great, just like old times, driving around, hiding from the police! Man, like, totally awesome!" Blot Monster isn't happy with the couple's lack of enthusiasm. He wretches the roof of the car back with one hand while he tucks his 'toy' away on his back. The corpse kinda' clings to the gunk and sticks there. His newly freed claw reaches down to scoop up the young lady in the car, "You no like toy?". The girl screams and begins beating at the slimey claw frantically trying to escape. "BLOT make you toy then." He pulls free another gob of his wretched goop and begins coating the girl in it. This smell might just stay with her forever. "Heads up, Autobots outside the po-lice line!" Rumble shouts to Sinnertwin, using his small size to duck behind a dumpster and run into a Wendy's with a mischevious snicker. Screams of alarm soon follow from within the Wendy's. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Protected. Cybertruck pops up into robot mode the instant he sees Blot threatening the woman. He considers asking Blot to put her down, but considering how stupid he is, he's just as likely to throw her into the air. So, instead, he aims carefully with his musket rifle down at Blot's wrist, hoping to either blast it off or at least make him unclench his fist. "I got the pussbag! The rest of you fan out and get the rest of the Decepticons!" The faded green cybertruck springs up and splits apart, revealing the ancient Autobot, Kup! Combat: Kup strikes Blot Monster with his Laser attack! Mechanical Orthrus plucks one of the fallen bodies off a crushed car with his jaws; his expression apathetic and disinterested at the coming arrival of the Autobots. He stompastomps around the highway, knocking cars and anyone stupid enough to stick around off the road. Gobs of fluid dribble and hang off his jaws, eventually dropping and hitting the ground with a nice sploosh noise. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attention span is terribly short, so when Kup starts shooting he has no idea what's going on. "Hey, wha? Huh? /Decepticons/!? Aw crap, no, this is my day off! Shoo, get out of here!" The whole time he's yelling he's driving straight at Blot, and at the last second he slams on brakes. And by last second, I mean he's twenty yards past him and spinning out in the middle of the road. "WhooOoooOOOoooOOA!" Blue Pickup jerks up into his robotic form, not even bothering to stop in order to transform, "Quit screwin' around Tailgate!" he shouts at the Minibot as he speeds on ahead, Crash himself making a run at the car that Blot is currently terrorizing, keeping his head down as he hustles in on his way to get the humans to safety. A blue pick-up truck begins to shudder and shift, ratcheting into a transformation that reveals it's true identity as the Autobot; Crash! Hardstrike pushes past the abandoned vehicles with ease, his ramming plate shoving them aside without any damage to his frame. He's gentle, though-Ultra Magnus doesn't like explaining property damage to the EDC and local authorities. And Hardstrike doesn't like the lectures from Magnus that result from such sessions with officials. "I got the not as ugly one." the Autobot calls out to Kup as the old soldier heads after Blot. The launchers adjust slightly, before discharging a rocket at Sinnertwin. He's not trying for a direct hit, just enough to smack the Terrorcon hard and get him to drop the cars. Combat: Hardstrike sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Hardstrike misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Warning Shot attack! -4 Blot Monster is blasted in the wrist just before his claw starts. He instinctively drops the girl and the slop she's covered in. She lands in the mangled car next to her boyfriend who's screaming like a girl with her. Blot isn't happy about these bots coming to ruin his fun for now he dumps the girl and focuses on Autobot shooting him. "BLOT eat you then get toy back." He grins a toothy grin a snack and new toys. Hooooray! His jaws fill with a tiny ball of flame which soon grows into a mighty streak of fire flying towards Kup. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Kup with his Fire Breath attack! "Outta my way, fatsack," snaps Rumble, grabbing a Wendy's patron by the arm and flinging him through a window, eliciting a choked wail from the victim lying outside amid the broken glass and paper napkins. Rumble may only be seven foot five, tiny for a giant space robot, but he still weighs six hundred pounds and has strength to match. He flips over a table and crouches behind it, firing one of his big silver laser guns out the window of the Wendy's while the manager tries bravely to get the staff and patrons out safely without trampling eachother or starting a grease fire. Combat: Rumble misses Hardstrike with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Kup holds up his lower arms to absorb the fiery blast, and while he is badly singed by the attack, the old bot could take a much worse beating than that. "Nnng. No more toys for you, Blot. You've been *bad,*" Kup growls, then charges Blot, attempting to tackle him and force him away from the couple's car. "And bad kids get thrown to the floor!" Combat: Kup strikes Blot Monster with his Away From Them Foul Villain (Smash) attack! Mechanical Orthrus drops one of the bodies he's carrying onto the ground with a thump and uses his snout to root around inside it's gut. Hmm. Nothing much to see in here. Damn morticians. His attention is pulled away from what would've been a disgusting yet satisfying meal by Hardstrikes rocket. Sure, it misses him and goes sailing over him, but the very thought that somone would open fire on such a magnificent beast was enough to send him into a rage. The beast takes the body back up in his jaws and begins a slow saunter towards Hardstrike; claws raking at the ground as he trudges along. Then, the second head whips around and tosses its own looted corpse at the attacking Autobot. Kind of gross, dude. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Hardstrike with his Airborn Dead Guy (Punch) attack! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am gets his bearings and makes a SNAP DECISION! With reckless abandon (with extra reckless), he spins around and peels out, heading directly for the Wendy's. "FRYALATOR! NOOOO!" he shouts. "I'll save you!" Vroom! Squeal! The curb serves as an adequate ramp to bounce Tailgate directly through the front window of the fine hamburger establishment and into the main dining area. Well, sort of, he gets hung up on several tables and chairs, and is stuck halfway through the window with his back tires stuck off the ground, spinning wildly. "Can't..! Reach..! Fryer..! Must..! Try..! Harder..!" Crash collects the traumatized car and it's shaken occupants up into his arms, offering a token comment of assurence as he turns around and sprints for safety. "Hold on." he instructs bluntly against the jarring ride of a giant robot run. Sinnertwin's attention is gotten, and Hardstrike prepares another salvo of explosive weaponry-that is, until SInnertwin doesn't ditch the body; he throws it at the Autobot. Hardstrike pauses with a clicking stammer as it smashes into him, hard, splattering blood upon his armor along with bits of entrails. "I...Primus, you're a monst-whoah!" The laser blast from Rumble is evaded barely as the cybetronian transforms upwards into Robot Mode, half-falling half-dashing forwards towards the Terrorcon. He steadies himself enough to avoid stepping on any cars in the way, a fist reaching out to sock the second head guilty of flinging the body. "How about you try picking on someone bigger than you and see how well that works?" Hardstrike's vehicular body pulls upwards from the middle, and begins to re-shape into his robot body. Combat: Hardstrike sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hardstrike misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Punch attack! Blot Monster is sent reeling away from the terrified motorists. There's a nice gap between them and him now as he smashes into an abandoned car. The car is crushed under the weight of the Terrorcon and the old timey Autobot. Blot is banged up a bit but unfortunately for Kup this is Blot and he's a rather tough cookie. Kup has unfortunately set himself up for a viscious Blot bite. The toothy maw opens wide and attempts to snap shut with a bit of Autobot inside. "BLOT hungry!" the beast exclaims before attempting to get a Kup snack. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Kup with his BLOT Bite! (Kick) attack! "Man what are you even talking about?!" Rumble yells in alarm as Tailgate comes crashing into the lobby with its durable and easily-wiped furniture. "Get outta here, this is my cover!" Rumble puts his shoulder into it and tries to smash Tailgate back out of the window with his free hand's piledriver. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rumble misses 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Press the Eject And Give Me the Tape Out of It attack! -2 Kup screams in pain as Blot's maw clamps down on his shoulder. "Frag, I'd ask if you ever cleaned your teeth, but I already know the answer to that!" While Blot is strong, Kup is no push-over, himself. He wraps his arms around Blot's waist, locks his fingers together firmly, and pulls Blot up with him as he stands. From there, Kup leaps up into the air, and attempts to slam Blot onto the ground beneath him! "Go ahead, stay stuck like that, I hate it when Decepticons move around a lot when I'm trying' to pound 'em!" Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Kup strikes Blot Monster with his Whuppin' attack! -1 Poor, poor Hradstrike. Father, forgive him for he knows not what he does. What is he doing anyway? He's getting in Sinnertwin's face and that is no good. The punch is thrown, yet it hits nothing but dead air much to the delight of the one it was aimed for. "Stupid Autobot," one of the heads chortles; its voice muffled by the body it's carrying in its jaws and the thick collection of mucus pooling within. The other whips out towards Hardstrike's body, aiming to impale him with the twin pronghorns protruding from his cranium. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Hardstrike with his Pronghorn'd (Ram) attack! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am shouts a strangled scream as Rumble misses him and shatters the tables that he's stuck on, leaving him sitting on the floor like he's a classic car in a very strangely decorated showroom. Reflexively, he activates his magnet. This causes every single piece of metal that isn't too heavy or already nailed down to come flying at him, and Rumble is in the way. Tables with steel bases, chairs, a cash register, one of the overhead light fixtures, a couple of those little steel bins that hold ketchup, and a vat of tasty and affordable Wendy's Chili all converge on Tailgate's bumper. As the pot of chili smashes through his windshield and sprays red all over his upholstery he yells, "FRACKING SLAG THIS ISN'T WHAT I INTENDED!" Combat: Tailgate sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Rumble with his Like Darth Vader In Empire But Retarded (Smash) attack! Crash rushes back into the fray, keeping his head down and hopefuly out of the way of stray fire. It ain't the most glamorous but it's one he's going to feel better about when that casualty list comes up low in the morning paper. Crouching down infront of a stranded car, Crash quickly loops his towchain around of of it's axls befor dragging it back to safety. The pronghorns slam into Hardstrike's side as he twists away, trying to avoid any deep wounds. He succeeds. The Autobot grunts, and glances down at a small puncture wound. "Huh. Stupider Decepticon, I'd say." he replies casually, shifting his weight forwards in a lunge. Hands shoot out at the two heads. One grasps at each of the heads, trying to slam them together. "Drop the body. I won't ask twice." It doesn't sound like the robot is very happy with the Terrorcon's escapadaes. Combat: Hardstrike sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Hardstrike strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Stop Headbutting Yourself (Smash) attack! : Blot Monster is fine with staying close to the bot and really it doesn't matter if he tries to move or not he's still getting hit. "BLOT pound you!" he replies thru clenched jaws this is Blot here....that's about as good as comeback's are gonna' get. The beast works his jaws more hopefully the foul gunk and vile ooze surrounding his teeth work thier way into something important. If not we can just assume Kup shook my jaws loose in the sweet old man slam. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Kup with his Mouth Goo! attack! CLANG. Rumble finds himself stuck to Tailgate and covered in chili since he is himself also made of metal. "This is messed up!" remarks Rumble, putting his guns to Tailgate and blasting away in the hopes of hitting something important through the armor of Wendy's furniture and kitchen supplies that the plucky and bewildered Autobot has become covered with. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble misses 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Sure Shot attack! Kup rattles himself and his opponent as he slams Blot back down, but unfortunately the Terrorcon's toothy grip is as firm as before. Worse, Blot is secreting ooze into the wound, which doesn't do much damage but hurts something awful. "Gaahhh! Ok, fine, you gettin' chemicals everywhere, why don't you try some acid?" Then, he shoves his acid musket into Blot's gut at point-blank range, discharging numerous acid pellets at his opponent. "Now I don't normally like cleaning with acid, personally, but some stains won't come out any other way!" "Bad touch. Not like," Sinnertwin growls when he's grabbed. Before he can retaliate, his heads are slammed into eachother; the yellow armor denting with a resounding clang. For a few seconds, his optics flicker dimly as the impact is sure to have rattled something inside. "Sinnertwin not listen to Autobot! Autobot listen to SINNERTWIN!" The quadruped beast throws a forepaw out to knock his opponent back and get him out of the way for just a little bit longer. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Hardstrike with his Get Back woop woop (Kick) attack! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am shrieks, "HOT THINGS HOT!" as the chili burns his seats. "WHYYYY?!" With Rumble glued to his hood, he spins around a few times in the restaurant and then in a stroke of sheer brilliance he activates his magnet, in REVERSE POLARITY! If it works, Rumble could go shooting away, out the window, and into Blot, causing them both to explode, and Tailgate will be the big damn hero. He'll be met with parades, ticker-tape, and fat-bottomed tractor-trailers calling his name! So he yells out his battle cry: "OW OW OW GO 'WAY OW!" Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Rumble with his Ferrocobalt Hood Magnet attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Oh, bad touch." Hardstrike calls out mockingly at the Terrorcon, shaking off his hands from the grips. They're a bit rough up on the palms from Sinner's horns. "Do you want Galvatron to come kiss it and make it better?" The Beast throws out a forepaw, but said limb is met with a a metal clank as the Autobot blocks the blow via a sword hilt. "Oops. That wasn't listening, was it?" He asks with a smirk, before igniting the blade in a flash of red light. A boot is promptly swung for Sinnertwin's body where the necks converge. "Here. Let me try again." Combat: Hardstrike sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hardstrike strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Active Listening (Kick) attack! Combat: Kup strikes Blot Monster with his Acid Musket Laser attack! -3 Combat: Your attack continues to damage Kup Blot Monster growls angrily his gut being riddled with acid pellets. He releases his bite on Kup the damage has already been done. The nasty Blot ooze going to work. Blot is probably growling more because his beloved stinky slime is being eaten away then the damage he's recieved. After stumbling backwards a few steps Blot takes a moment to check on his new toys which are hopefully still secure to his back and not being damaged by the acid that's tearing thru his slop. Combat: Blot Monster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Actually, yes. Sinnertwin would very much enjoy that. Of course it'll never happen but, sigh, one can dream. As the kick connects with one of the more sensitive areas of his body, the Terrorcon skids backwards. "Okay. Sinnertwin listen. Sinnertwin get rid of body..." He lowers his head and lets a decaying hand touch lightly on the ground. ...And then he whips his head back up, tosses the body into the air, and devours it in a single, noisy swallow. Chunks of flesh slough off the corpse and dangle off the monster's metal lips. Satisfied, he stands there with a content look on his face...until something begins to bubble within him. Sinnertwin slams a paw onto the ground and begins to heave, his entire frame trembling as a large mass travels back up his throat. Strings of lubricant dribble from his teeth as the pressure builds and builds. Eventually he regurgitates the body with such force that it becomes a sticky projectile. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Hardstrike with his Urge to Purge (Smash) attack! Kup hisses as his wound continues to burn, letting off toxic fumes which pour out of the puncture marks in his armor. "Hnnnngh. Tryin' to get a breather, huh? Sorry, Blot, that ain't happenin'. And I'm gonna keep poundin' yer mug in' til you put all those dead bodies back where ya found 'em!" Chances are that'll never happen, of course, but maybe it'll confuse Blot. Even if it doesn't, Kup marches forward to swing his fist at Blot's jaw. Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Kup strikes Blot Monster with his Punch attack! Combat: Kup's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Kup Rumble goes sailing out of the Wendy's as Tailgate's magnet repels him, rolls across the street and eventually comes to a stop against a police car. "That does it!" grumbles Rumble dizzily, picking up his gun and latching it to his back as he stands up. "The frickin' gloves are comin' off!" With a shorter, higher-pitched version of the transformation noise, he transforms both his arms and winds up his piledrivers, beating the ground into submission. Windows shatter, car alarms go off and a fire hydrant blows as a five-mile radius around Rumble starts to shimmy and shake, gradually increasing... Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on Kup goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes Blot Monster with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on Mechanical Orthrus goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes himself with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on Blot Monster goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes himself with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes Blot Monster with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on Hardstrike goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes Blot Monster with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Rumble's Minor Shaking attack on Crash goes wild! Combat: Rumble strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am is blessedly silent, as if knocked offline, for several seconds at least. Then his headlamps start flickering in tune with his.. singing? "My Arcee lies over the ocean! My Arcee lies over the sea! My Arcee lies over the ocean! Oh bring back my Arcee to me!" He sputters, "Oh, woo, whoa, aaaaloutte, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai! Je te plumerai la tete? Je te pulmerai la tete! Et la tete? Et la tete! OHHHHH ohhhhhh!" The little car bounces back and forth on his shocks (almost) in time with his singing. It looks like he doesn't even notice the earthquake. Hardstrike throws up an arm in defense as Sinnertwin suddenly spits up, a look of disgust and horror on his faceplate. The acidic remains of the body spew over him, and he cries out in pain as it eats away at his armor. The Autobot's world is further shaken as Rumble starts to piledrive the ground. Thankfully, Hardstrike is able to brace himself for the rolling pavement, positioning himself so Sinnertwin will take the brunt of the assault via a few quick pieces of foot work. And while he's at it, the robot swings his sword at the Terrorcon, aiming for one of the necks. Combat: Hardstrike strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Energy Sword attack! Blot Monster is first caught off guard from the old timer while he's looking after the two corpses glued to his back the punch sends him stumbling back a step or two closer to the edge of the over pass. Then rumble comes in with the shaking which at first doesn't do much damage but it makes Blot stumble back another step and that's the one that does him in. Without a chance to brace himself Blot is sent tumbling over the ledge and down on the grassy expanse just beneath the over pass. There's a splat sound and little blobs of goo are sent flying when he lands. The terrorcon gets back to his feet and has no intention of putting those bodies back, "No....they my toys now." he yells back up to Kup before spewing forth some more of that sweet sweet flame breath. Combat: Blot Monster misses Kup with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Kup's attack continues to damage you. Combat: Kup's attack has damaged your Firepower! Rumble, baby, you rock the world. Seriously. The ground beneath Sinnertwin's feet rumbles and wobbles and eventually causes the beast to lose his balance and fall to the pavement with a crash. Oh, and just to ass insult to injury, the hot sting of Hardstrike's sword cuts deep into him; tearing through armor plating and cauterizing internal fluid pumps upon contact. The Orthrus howls in pain as oil and dirtied energon bubble up and dribble out of the wound. As of right now this mode is useless. Time to switch it up a bit. Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode and throws his hand out at Hardstrike's optics; his fingers curled slightly inward to better help rip them out. Sinnertwin unfolds into his robot mode. Egads! Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Hardstrike with his THE EYES (Grab) attack! Rumble catches a chunk of falling masonry right on the noggin as the bank he's in front of starts to lose pieces, but he grits his teeth and keeps pounding away, building the vibrations to induce new harmonics in the groundwave, amplifying and increasing. The much-abused Wendy's (thankfully evacuated a little while ago) slips sideways and flattens on itself. The wall of the bank cracks and splits. The street opens up and one of the police cars tumbles in with a metallic screech, policemen running for cover as jets of fire blast up through the widening crevasses from burst gas mains. The news van tips over, sending the news crew fleeing through the rippling streets! It's indiscriminate destruction! It's a good thing Frenzy isn't here too or it would be the End of Days. Combat: Rumble misses Kup with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Combat: Rumble strikes Sinnertwin with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Combat: Rumble strikes Blot Monster with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Rumble strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Combat: Rumble strikes Hardstrike with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Combat: Rumble misses Crash with his Building Crisis Area attack! -2 Kup stumbles backwards somewhat as Rumble shakes up the whole freaking town, but luckily that is the worst he suffers from him. In fact, if he hadn't stumbled Blot's fire breath would have hit him dead on. "They aren't toys! They used to be people, you fraggin' ape!" Kup yells, vaulting over the railing and throwing himself, feet first, at Blot. "And yer gonna put 'em back whether you want to or not!" Combat: Kup misses Blot Monster with his Whuppin' attack! Combat: You notice your attack on Kup wearing off. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am is just sitting there minding his own business when Rumble cruelly collapses a building on top of his hood. At least it seems to shake him out of his singing. "Et la queue, et la queue, OHHHH SLAG YOU DROPPED A BUILDING ON ME!" Battered and crumpled, the minibot transforms, drawing forth his pistol and waving it around in the air. He chases after Rumble, firing at him. "You monster! You killed the Fryalator! What did he ever do to you?" he yells, sobbing loudly at the senseless loss. The Pontiac Firebird isn't a mindless machine after all! It jumps up off the ground and transforms into Tailgate! Combat: Tailgate strikes Rumble with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Avalanche arrives from the Texas countryside. Avalanche has arrived. Hardstrike goes to swing again after his first strike finds purchase in Sinnertwin's form. The Autobot has a look of grim satisfaction upon his face at causing the beast pain. As the next swing comes down, the Terrorcon transforms suddenly, reaching for the Autobot's optics. Hardstrike pulls away, but not before the finger smash into his eyes, causing their feed to disrupt-he is disoriented for a moment. A hand goes to his face, and he stumbels back into the next wave of Rumble's havoc inducing earthquakes. He falls foward, chin smashing into a rising mass of pavement, as another tears into the back of one leg. Blot Monster has had enough and doesn't want to possibly get KO'd and lose his precious new toys. The Terrorcon that never runs has something worth running for for a change. Without being ordered to or being beaten unconcious Blot chooses to flee for his toys sake. The last assault from Rumble made him take a nasty spill and the acid has done a number on his belly. Open wounds leak fluid and he stinks something extra foul the internal gunk smelling worse then the usual outside variety. "They mine now!" he exclaims and has no intention of returning his precious cargo. "BLOT won't let you have them!" The nasty beast transforms into his robot mode and attempts to fly away hopefully escaping the Autobots in one piece. "BLOT go home now." he calls out to his fellow Decepticons as he takes to the skies. The creature before you turns into BLOT! Combat: Blot begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Kup, Sinnertwin, Tailgate, and Hardstrike Kup can't let Blot get away with those bodies--what would the families think? And besides, this has been a horrible mess as it is. So he yells, firing after the horrible creature, "GET BACK DOWN HERE! You made this mess, pick it up!" Combat: Kup strikes Blot with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Kup's attack has damaged your Strength! Avalanche vanishes out of reality. Avalanche has left. Rumble takes a tiny laser shot in the right piledriver, but he's a little guy, and it's enough to knock him back. The stumble throws off his rhythm and the earthquake that had been building to level Houston settles down and peters out without Rumble to continue to crank it up. "Forget you guys!" he says to the Autobots, transforming his arms back to normal so that he can throw them a double bird. He scurries away between a half-collapsed title loan agency and a nail shop, and is quickly out of sight. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Kup, Gears, Sinnertwin, Blot, Tailgate, Hardstrike, and Crash Sinnertwin takes a moment to chuckle to himself. "Hehehehhahahhehheh...Stupid Autobot. Next time maybe listen to Sinnertwin when he say 'back off'. Hehehheah.." And then Rumble goes and messes everything up with his crazy-ass piledriver skillz. Chunks of buildings fall and clobber the Terrorcon repeatedly before he finally decides enough is enough. Besides, Blot is leaving and when Blot leaves, that means the party's over. "This not over," he says, pointing first to his eyes and then to Hardstrike. He lifts into the air and flies off after Rumble and Blot. Combat: Sinnertwin begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hardstrike Tailgate charges after Rumble, and in a shocking display of climbing up Kup and leaping off the old Bot's head, he flies through the air, flailing his arms at Rumble. "Get! Back! Here!" he shouts. Either this is going to be amazing, or he's going to fall and impale his own head on rebar. Combat: Tailgate's Pure Awesome attack aimed for Rumble backfires! Combat: Tailgate strikes himself with his Pure Awesome attack! Kup blinks as something bounds off of his head, followed by a KA-THUNK noise, but shrugs it off. He's too busy trying to shoot at Blot right now. Hardstrike rises slowly for a moment, and brings the hand away from his face. The optics are cracked, sparking slightly, and narrowed. They still function. "No, Sinnertwin. It's over." he states tersely, and moves up and forwards, transforming as he goes. The Artillery Unit moves after the Terrorcon, but he has no intention of actually catching his prey. Instead, he pulls up atop a partiallry crushed van, using it as a higher ground to get a firing solution. On all three Decepticons. He doesn't stop to steady himself or make sure there aren't Decepticons laying in wait for him. He immediately plugs in locations to his targetting systems, and fires off a rocket. It splits into three smaller parts, each spiralling off after a different Decepticon. Hardstrike's body seems to fall into itself as it compacts and folds together into his vehicle mode. Combat: Hardstrike sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hardstrike strikes Sinnertwin with his It's Over. Area attack! Combat: Hardstrike misses Blot with his It's Over. Area attack! Combat: Hardstrike misses Rumble with his It's Over. Area attack! Tailgate is upside down, stuck on a piece of rebar like he's a giant metal popsicle, kicking his legs ineffectually. "Oh.. ohhh.. something's definitely wrong here!" Sinnertwin seems to be the only one struck by Hardstrikes triple changing rocket. How incredibly coincidental. The rocket explodes and sends chunks and pieces of yellow armor down, down, down to the ground. "SOMEDAY! REVENGE WILL BE SINNERTWIN'S!" Rumble dives behind an overturned Escalade as he makes good his escape, and fortunately for the little demolisher it's the SUV that takes the missile hit instead of him. He pops back up with a "haw haw!" and flies away, disappearing into the distance. Blot is struck by Kup's Laser fire but luckily escapes with his toys still intact. The Terrorcon isn't flying the straitest path his systems damaged more then he shows but that's typical with Blot his idea of pain is a little different then other folks. The poor lug is always taking a beating from bots and cons alike so it's almost normal to him. The erratic flight path allows the rocket to wiz right past Blot.